This invention relates to an improved process for the bromination of diphenylalkanes.
Brominated diphenylalkanes, e.g., decabromodiphenylethane, are known flame retardants for use in polystyrene and polyolefin-based thermoplastic formulations. It is predicted that decabromodiphenylethane will soon become one of the major flame retardants used by the thermoplastic industry. In response to this market opportunity, several decabromodiphenylethane processes have been proposed. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,334, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,477 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,778.
While these processes are quite efficacious, there is always a desire to develop more economical and technologically beneficent processes. It is an object of this invention to provide such a process.